


Punishing Darkness

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Cousin Incest, Don’t copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, dark!Fingolfin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Word of Fingon's misbehavior reaches his father's ears and Nolofinwe takes matters into his own hands.





	Punishing Darkness

"Do you think your eldest needs a spanking?" Caranthir asked curiously, it obviously having been on his mind as he remembered the mischief the twins had gotten up to recently which resulted in such a punishment.

“Mmm, that depends on what he’s done recently. He very easily may be very deserving of one. Perhaps he might even be deserving of a more in depth punishment… following the spanking of course.”

"Oh, what kind of in-depth punishment?" Maglor asked, his expression deceptively innocent yet Nolofinwe knew just the sort of relationship between the musician and his eldest son.

“The sort that has him sitting at my feet of course, or possibly on his knees… then again up against a wall or balcony door sounds promising too.”

"Oh, what kinds of things do you think he’s done, to deserve punishment? And, balcony door? Is it transparent, perhaps?" The question was a bit too eager and Nolofinwe smiled faintly as he realized Curufin cared little for his surroundings.

“Oh my son has done many things of various sorts needing punishment, endangering himself for instance would earn a spanking. I would say the greater the danger he puts himself in the greater the punishment, of course I have not yet seen him do anything that would require that particular punishment. As for the doors, yes they are transparent.”

"If he endangers himself you will fuck him? That seems an odd decision." Caranthir complained under his breath.

“Does it? It is a punishment, and there is always a spanking first. Unlike Turucano Findecano did not inherit my preference for pain while being bedded so it would leave a far greater impact on him if that is the order it happened leaving him less likely to repeat the occurrence.”

"Does he do something that calls for punishment often? He seems so troublesome, hanging around his half cousin all the time." Curufin's words were distinctly mocking as he referred to his older brother.

“Nothing deserving of more than a spanking that I am aware of. If you find out something, like say.. he got stuck in a tall tree on a very high branch, I would appreciate you informing me. That would be grounds for a more thorough punishment.” Nolofinwe commented, certain that his nephews would catch the reference to a compromising position or something that was truly life threatening. 

"and what about something deserving of a spanking? often?"

“Mmm if it’s too often then yes I would certainly go further with the punishment because it would seem like he doesn’t allow the punishment to sink in any.”

"How often does he currently earn himself a spanking?" Curufin asked curiously.

“He has been behaving so far to my knowledge. Of course it could be that his other cousins are covering for him. If that’s the case then eventually they will slip and he will find himself up against that door I mentioned earlier.”

"Nelyo has so been covering for him. It’s obnoxious." Maglor stated frustrated, his mouth twisting into an annoyed scowl.

“Has he now… I see. “ Nolofinwe stood stretching and sent for his son. If Finno had indeed lied to him about what all he had been up to then he was clearly bound to punish him. With some amusement he sent his nephews away, certain that whoever wanted to watch would find a position to do so. When Fingon entered the room Nolofinwe noted with amusement that he looked nervous and made a note to thank Maglor for the information, perhaps if Maglor was interested in something similar to the punishment he had in mind for Fingon he would invite him to join in next time.

“Your cousin informs me that you have been very reckless of late.” Fingon tenses and looks at his feet nodding. Nolofinwe waits a moment to let him think up a reply to the accusation but when he doesn’t give any he sighs and beckons him closer. “Strip then lay across my lap.”

“Atar!” Fingon exclaims starting to protest.

Nolofinwe gives him a look that promises that the punishment will be worse if he argues against it. Fingon bows his head, his cheeks turning bright red, and does as he was instructed. Once Fingon was laying across his lap Nolofinwe noticed him squirming some and gave his ass a soft smack stilling him. Feeling Fingon tense Nolofinwe gently ran his hand over the skin of his ass until Fingon relaxed a little. Once he did that Nolofinwe started spanking him in earnest, sometimes pausing for a few moments and rubbing his hand over the abused skin before resuming. By the time Nolofinwe decided that it was enough Fingon was crying quietly into the cushion of the seat.

While his son was more focused on the pain and humiliation Nolofinwe opened a vial of oil then gently started working him open. Once Fingon noticed what was going on he stilled, his breath catching. Nolofinwe pulled his fingers free and gave Fingon another swat causing him to jerk slightly.

“Go stand in front of the balcony door.” Nolofinwe instructed him. Fingon stood shakily and started reaching for his clothes. “I did not say for you to dress again. I said to go stand in front of the doors.”

Fingon’s face turned bright red as he did so, hopefully facing the room. Nolofinwe followed with the vial of oil which he recapped after pouring some in his palm. Setting it aside he used his hand to turn Fingon to face outside and pushed him closer to the doors. It took a moment for him to free himself from his pants, giving his son time to realize the full extent of his predicament. Then Nolofinwe used the oil to slick himself before setting his hands on Fingon’s hips and thrusting in.

Fingon arched crying out and his hands rose to press against the glass. Nolofinwe followed Fingon’s movement until Fingon was pressed flush against the doors with Nolofinwe pressed against his back. Holding the position for a moment Nolofinwe scanned the other side of the doors for movement, something he was pleased to see. He pulled back and adjusted Fingon’s position a little so that those watching would be able to see as he reacted to what was happening. Once he was satisfied Nolofinwe started thrusting hard and at a pace that reduced Fingon to a string of whines and moans.

Nolofinwe reached around Fingon to stroke his cock, increasing the pleasure he felt while not allowing him to cum. As Fingon finally reached the point where he was about to start begging for more Nolofinwe smirked and stopped stroking him. “Look up, Finno.” He instructed pausing until Fingon did so. “Do you see them? The ones who have been watching me fuck you. They wanted to be here when I spanked you.”

Fingon flushed darkly with humiliation yet he was completely unable to hide how aroused the thought made him. He rocked his hips back against Nolofinwe’s automatically now. Nolofinwe smiled and gave a sharp thrust throwing off Fingon’s rhythm and leaving him flush against the doors again. Rather than move him back again Nolofinwe fucked him like that. To Fingon’s embarrassment he recognized at least two of his Feanorian cousins watching as he came spraying his release on the glass.

Nolofinwe kept going for a few moments before he spent himself in his son. Pulling out he moved back to his seat. “Clean the glass with your tongue and do the same for whatever other mess you leave while you do it. Then once I am satisfied I will give you more instructions.”

Nolofinwe watched with some pleasure as Fingon obediently complied, dropping to his knees and licking up the cum streaking the glass. Once it was clean he shuffled backwards on his knees and leaned forwards to clean the cum that had pooled on the floor while he was cleaning the glass. Finally he got up and walked uncomfortable over to where he was lounging on the couch.  


“You did well cleaning the glass. Now you know why you are being punished, yes?” Nolofinwe asked gently.

Fingon lowered his head and nodded. “You think I have been extra reckless.”

Nolofinwe’s eyes narrowed at the words his son chose to use. “Would you care to try that again?”

Fingon glared up at him for a moment then shook his head. Nolofinwe nodded coolly then reached down to pull his son back across his lap, Fingon tensed as he was moved but he knew better then to fight it. Nolofinwe settled him across his legs then resumed the spanking, this time he did not pause as the smacks fell on the tender skin. Finally Fingon was squirming and crying silently into the couch cushion.

Satisfied Nolofinwe pushed Fingon off his lap then hauled his son to his feet and lead him back to the balcony door. Fingon started to fight against it but was still too dazed to do much as Nolofinwe pressed him against it.

“Stay here or I will spank you until you cannot sit down at all. I will be back to finish your punishment while you think about how reckless you have been and then we will see about a fitting way to finish it up.” With that Nolofinwe stepped away and went to retrieve some things from his bedroom for what he had in mind to finish the punishment with.

When Nolofinwe returned he gave Fingon a once over and noticed with some pleasure that he was shifting uncomfortable and that his face and ears were red, the color was slowly creeping down his neck. Walking closer he saw that Fingon’s shoulders were tense.

“Now what to do for the rest of your punishment… your cousins seemed so eager to see you being spanked earlier, perhaps they would like to see you on your knees instead.”

Fingon turned then clearly forgetting Nolofinwe’s earlier instruction to stay there. “Atar, you cannot be serious! I will not be on my knees in front of them.”

Nolofinwe smirked a little and stepped backwards. “So you would agree to any punishment that does not result with you on your knees in front of them?”

“Yes, any punishment but that.”

“Good. Bend over the couch, close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Confused Fingon did as instructed, pressing his hands nervously on the seat of the couch. Nolofinwe secured some restraints around the front of the couch which he loosely secured around Fingon’s wrists followed by pressing a ball gag into his mouth. Once he secured the gag he tightened the leather cuffs around Fingon’s wrists. Walking around behind him he nudged his legs apart and bound him to a spreader bar. Patting Fingon’s ass gently he watched him squirm and try to get free for a moment before Fingon accepted his new position.

“I did not tell you that you could move from in front of the door. So this will be quite a lesson for you. First though, I should make sure that you won’t find quite the enjoyment of this that you did of me fucking you against the outside door.”

Reaching between Fingon’s legs he stroked his cock lightly a couple of times before guiding it into the cage he’d brought. Securing that into place he stepped back and admired his work. Fingon was spread out completely unable to free himself and with the cum running down his thighs from his entrance he made a lovely picture. Walking around he met the anger with amusement and brushed his fingertips against Fingon’s cheek.

“You did agree to any punishment that did not include being on your knees for your cousins. I could change this some if you would like.” He had brought a different gag, but it had seemed a rather cruel thing to agree that Fingon wouldn’t be on his knees then to leave his mouth open for use same with blindfolding him. “You might want to wait to agree to that first though because I still fully intend for you to be unable to sit at all tomorrow.”

Fingon bowed his head and glared at the couch instead. Walking to the balcony doors Nolofinwe opened them so that if they desired his nephews could enter to watch and possibly participate. Then he returned behind Fingon and thrust into him once again pressing as deeply as he could.

After a few moments he heard someone enter the room from the balcony and glanced over to see one of his nephews standing there, leaning against the wall while stroking himself while watching Fingon getting fucked. Nolofinwe looked at Fingon and noticed that his hands were curled into fists while he was trying so hard not to show how much he was enjoying this. Grabbing a handful of his hair Nolofinwe tugged Fingon’s head up so his son could see the audience he was gaining.

As he expected Fingon tightened around him and moaned seeing the hungry look in his cousin’s eyes. Nolofinwe slapped his ass dragging his attention from Curufin stroking his cock back to himself as he gave a few sharp thrusts against Fingon’s prostate forcing loud yet muffled cries from him. A mocking laugh told Nolofinwe that another of his half-brother’s children joined to watch the show and he noted that Fingon was certainly in for a rough time if both Curufin and Caranthir were present. Finally he spent himself inside his son and slipped out stepping aside.

“Now, Finno, do you want me to change the gag for you?”

Unthinking Fingon nodded his hips circling to try to get something. Nolofinwe gestured for both his nephews to join him behind Fingon as he unbuckled the ball gag. He reached around him and pulled it out of his mouth slipping a ring gag in instead quickly buckling it in place then he grabbed the blindfold and laid it on the couch next to Fingon.

“The two of you and any of your brothers that wish to join in may play with him while I finish my book. After that you may watch while I finish driving home some things for my son.”

As Nolofinwe sat down again and picked up his book he heard Fingon make a garbled sound that may have been ‘atar!’. Deliberately he ignored it and only kept half his attention on how things were progressing with Fingon as Caranthir and Curufin decided who would get to use which hole. At last Caranthir slid his cock into Fingon’s mouth while Curufin thrust into Fingon’s ass.

Curufin thrust hard enough that Fingon rocked forwards letting Caranthir thrust deeper down his throat than Fingon otherwise would have allowed even restrained as he was. Fingon tried to free his hands as harsh slaps rained down on his ass leaving it even redder and making Curufin’s thrusts more painful than what Nolofinwe had. Nolofinwe glanced up hearing Fingon choking a bit around Caranthir’s cock.

“Do remember to let him breathe. It makes it rather pointless if he is unconscious during any of it.” He warned before returning his attention to his book.

“Yes Uncle.” Caranthir replied as he pulled back a little.

On the next thrust Carantir wrapped his fingers tightly around Fingon’s throat while his cock was all the way inside of him. FIngon whined and tried once more to free himself with tears running down his face. Curufin laughed and dragged his nails down Fingon’s back making him shudder and his hole clamp around him.

“Mmm, while we tease him about being a tight ass except for Nelya I didn’t expect how true it seems to be. You should take a turn down here before you finish Moryo.” Curufin told his brother as he pulled out, his cock still hard.

Caranthir understanding what Curufin was planning nodded and pulled out of their cousin’s mouth then moved around the couch, switching places with Curufin. As he thrust his cock into Fingon’s ass Curufin slipped only the head of his cock into Fingon’s mouth.

Grabbing a handful of Fingon’s hair Curufin pulled on it to make sure he had his cousin’s attention. “Suck me off and maybe we’ll be nicer to you while Uncle is finishing his book.”

“You are right about his ass Curvo.” Caranthir told his brother as he started thrusting into Fingon. The action clearly distracted Fingon from Curufin for a moment too long though and Curufin growled and thrust his cock down Fingon’s throat with practically no warning. Fingon’s entrance tightened around Caranthir. “So fucking right.”

Nolofinwe paused in his reading once more to look at the picture the three of them made, a satisfied smirk curving his lips as he watched Curufin thrusting down Fingon’s throat, practically forcing Fingon to clean Nolofinwe’s cum off his cock while taking pleasure from him, and Caranthir holding his hips tightly while pounding away. Hearing the small sounds of pleasure his son was making despite himself was doing wonders for easing the annoyance he felt earlier and replacing it with lust. Satisfied that the two of them were making good use of this chance for fun he returned his gaze to the book making note to check on them again soon.

Caranthir seemed to get the picture from how much Fingon tightened around him at the rough treatment and he started slapping Fingon’s ass periodically while he fucked him. As Curufin fucked his mouth and throat more tears ran down Fingon’s face or were soaking into the blindfold, his hand tightened in Fingon’s hair and he grunted feeling as his cousin finally did as he had been instructed. Fingon’s throat bulged from the cock down it and it visibly worked as he tried to suck and swallow around Curufin.

Caranthir came first, thrusting hard into Fingon as he spent himself. As he recovered some he pulled out and reached between Fingon’s legs to tease his caged cock drawing moans and whines from him as the restriction of the cage kept him from getting harder as well as from cumming again. Curufin laughed feeling the vibrations from the sound and plunged his cock as deeply down Fingon’s throat as it would go before he came. As Curufin came he pulled out leaving his cum running down Fingon’s throat as well as some running down his chin.

“Our cousin makes such a nice sight like this, doesn’t he Moryo?”

“I agree he does. Though I wonder what Uncle thinks.”

Hearing them Nolofinwe looked over again and closed his book setting it aside. Standing up he walked closer, using his thumb to swipe up the cum Curufin left running from Fingon’s mouth. He smeared it on Fingon’s lips and walked sedately around the couch to see the cum running down his thighs as well.

“Yes, he does look very nice. Still I do believe he needs more… any suggestions?”

“Well since he didn’t seem to get the point from you spanking him maybe one of us should give it a try.” Curufin suggested leering at Fingon.

“Maybe both of us should try it. We can be sure he gets it then.” Caranthir commented, giving Nolofinwe a questioning look.

“That sounds reasonable. Do so, and then leave. I will inspect your work before deciding if more needs to be done.” Nolofinwe said giving them his permission before he returned to his chair and book.

Fingon tugged at his restraints making muffled cries as Caranthir adjusted how he stood, leaving his ass out a bit more. Then Curufin smacked it, the first couple of smacks drew sharp indignant cries from Fingon but as Curufin continued the cries tapered off and when Caranthir’s turn came he was giving quiet sobs at each strike.

The whole time Nolofinwe sat with his book and read glancing up only at each change in tone from Fingon. When at last the two of them finished to their satisfaction they left through the balcony door. After they left Nolofinwe waited for a few moments longer before setting the book aside and walking around his son.

With almost mocking gentleness he caressed the red and heated flesh, pausing to dip his fingers between Fingon’s legs to check his hole. Interested to see how he would react now Nolofinwe spread his fingers spreading him further open. Fingon shuddered and pressed his face against his arm giving a smothered sob.

“Your cousins did an adequate job. Yet I would far rather ensure that this lesson sinks in completely.” Nolofinwe murmured as he pulled off his belt.

Folding the belt in half he gave a couple of experimental snaps of it before using it on Fingon. Each strike landed neatly with the force to leave a mark, and soon red lines crisscrossed Fingon’s ass and Fingon was clinging to the restraints. Eventually Nolofinwe was satisfied and set aside the belt.

“I will let you go after this, but you are to return to me tomorrow.” Nolofinwe said gently caressing over where he’d belted him.

Fingon nodded, the blindfold now soaked with tears. Nolofinwe nodded once and thrust into him once more, Fingon moaned and tightened around him as he did so. Carefully testing the first few thrusts Nolofinwe found the spot that would cause Fingon to feel the most pleasure from it. Once he found that he thrust harder and faster.

Fingon cried out and arched back, his hips rocking in time with the thrusts. Hearing that Nolofinwe smiled and reached around to toy with Fingon’s sac. Wailing Fingon shuddered as what so nearly was an orgasm hit him. It was that which finally sent Nolofinwe over the edge and he shot his load once more into his son.

Taking a moment to rest Nolofinwe stayed pressed flush against Fingon, his son whimpering and shaking his head. Straitening Nolofinwe pulled out of him and grabbed a plug. Pushing it inside of Fingon he checked to make sure it would stay there, and reached around to free his wrists.

“Leave this here until tomorrow. This and the cage both.” Nolofinwe instructed adjusting the plug so it would rub against Fingon in a way that would keep him aroused. Feeling Fingon squirming from it he smiled and released Fingon’s ankles as well. “Tomorrow I will remove them. Now, once you feel you can stand properly you may dress then leave.”


End file.
